Hogwarts And The Twilight Effect
by MrsWeaselWeasley
Summary: the school of hogwarts has some new students, not the normal witches and wizards. R&R. Drama And Action, With Romance Added Where Allowed. Hope you Like it.


Hogwarts and the Twilight Effect

_I do not own harry potter and I never did._

Leaving Forks wasn't an easy decision for the Cullen family to make, but Carlisle had been offered a job he couldn't refuse. His new post as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry seems to suit the whole family fine. The kids want to learn magic and the werewolves seem quite happen to tag along to.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione may have faced evil beyond their wildest dreams, fought to save the world and even found a little time for romance. But the arrival of the Cullen family throws their lives into turmoil beyond anything they've ever had to face before. Friendships are broken, hearts are mended and an old friend shows up to make the party just that bit more interesting.

'Harry, that's my chocolate frog,' Ron says with a glint in his eye.  
'Hey, what are you going to do about it?' Harry counteracts  
Just as Ron raises his wand, and Hermione instinctively ducks, the door to their compartment opens, an innocently sounding voice speaks up 'Any space?' it isn't until they boys look up, do they realize that the person at the door isn't innocent at all.

She has her arm against the door and is leaning to the side, her robes were hung loosely around her uniform, which Hermione was sure wasn't regulation. Her shirt was skintight in all the right places and her skirt was almost nonexistent, instead of tights she had long black socks that ended just before the hem of her skirt. Her tie was short and had the familiar Ravenclaw colors running through it.  
Harry and Ron hurried to close their mouths and nod a shaky yes. She waltzed into the compartment and slid the door closed. As she did this she let a sneaky wink slip from her eye, Ron forgot about the chocolate frog and proceeded to stare as she brought a book out of her bag, crossed her legs and started to read.

'Hey, do you mind if some of my friends come sit here as well?' she asked looking up from her book to look at Ron, who in turn looked at Harry and Hermione.

'Sure why not?' he said smiling at her.

'Thanks so much. I'm Louise by the way.' She says.

'I'm Ron, this is Harry and Hermione.' Ron said nodding at the others as he said their names.

'WEASEL!!!' they all look at the compartment door just as someone opens it and looks into the interior blinking at them all and smiling when she saw Louise sitting there with the book in her lap.

'Hey honey we were looking for you. Guess what. This guy just hit on Wolfie and she totally smacked him one it was hilarious he was so shocked he just stood there and then we ran away because his companions looked kind of scary they were big and ugly and did I mention big and anyway-'

'Smidge, slow down I didn't understand a word of that.' Louise said with a smile.

'Wolfie hit a guy that was hitting on her then we ran away, because she got scared.' Another girl says standing in the doorway.

'I was not scared. I just didn't want to get hit back and did you see the guys he was with, now they were scary. And I don't see why he had to hit on me when you two were standing there next to me. It's injustice I tell you. Oh wait quick get in he's coming back and if I'm not mistaken that is smoke billowing out of his ears.' Yet another girl's voice enters the conversation and as they all sit down she closes the door and stands with her back to it with her eyes closed.

'Wolfie, what are you doing?' the one called Smidge asked.

'I'm hiding. Now ssshhh they might hear.' They all stayed silent looking at the girl with her back to the door and her eyes tightly closed. They see a shadow pass the door and she grins when the walk past. She opens her eyes and looks at them all. 'So where am I going to sit?'

'On the roof, there's a bridge coming soon.' The tallest girls say's.

'Now now Waffle, you know you don't mean that because you love me.' She grins at Waffle who shakes her head and sighs. Wolfie looks at the three others who are watching the goings on with puzzled expressions.

'Hey, I'm Shannon. It's nice to meet you.' She holds out her hand and one by one they shake it saying their names. 'And this is Zara.' She points at the tall girl who was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. 'And this over here is Sophie.' Pointing lastly to the smallest of the girls, who grins at them and then hides behind her hair. 'So Waffle, why are you staring at the ceiling?' she asks Zara.

'I'm imagining you sitting on the roof and going under the bridge. Its not a very pretty sight.' She replies mildly not taking her eyes away from the ceiling. Shannon stands there in shock then she burst out laughing and the rest of the girls join in, making the three who were originally in the compartment look at them a little strangely.

'I apologize in advance for anything said or done by my friends that may make you uncomfortable.' Louise says still giggling slightly.

At this Hermione looks out of the window, obviously trying to change the subject and says to the three girls, 'We are nearly there,' giving them a look of disgust up and down she finishes 'You should get change.' she flicks her hair at them and walks out muttering to herself something about food. The other girls seized the chance and all ran to get a seat. The boys shared a look around them and laughed.  
The train journey seems to fly by and the more time passes the more they learn about each other, until they get to a point where nobody knows the answer. This is where Hermione returns, and being Hermione knows all the answers.  
'So what have you heard about this new defence against the dark arts teacher then?' says Louise finally putting her book to the side. 'Do you think he realises that the job is cursed?'  
'His name is Professor Cullen; he is a doctor and good friends with Professor Lupin.' Hermione chirped up.  
At this Ron begins to giggle, his giggle turns into a snigger and his snigger finally turns into full blown laughter. All the girls and Harry turn to look at him; confused and amazed, Hermione and Louise speak together. 'Hey what's so funny?' they look at each other and Louise's eyes turn into slits of anger. 'Hey' they both speak at the same time again and just as Zara sees the first glimpse of a wand she holds her hands out as if to tell them both to stop.  
'Yo! Hold up....' its then that everybody else in the carriage notices she is still looking at the ceiling. Louise looks at Ron, mischief in her eyes 'watch this' she said and as she said it she snuck over to Zara and pokes her in the head. This gets hundreds of snickers from the other passengers, even Hermione. Zara opens her eyes and glares at Louise. Suddenly the train jerks to a stop and all the lights disappear. Louise lands in Ron's lap after the stop she has not immediately moved.  
For a moment the group of teenagers giggle. But then the novelty wears off and Zara feels Louise come and sit on her lap, whispering in her ear. 'I'm scared Z.'

Shiny shoes hit the platform at the train station, the train slowed to a stop. A family of unnatural beauty climbed aboard the train and it starts up again they all sit in the two remaining carriages at the front of the train and the boy which the bronze hair gives a crooked smile, his family all had the same train of thought as him, this school was going to be ......... interesting to say the least.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had arrived at the school early, before the students arrived, so he had left the rest of his family and travelled on ahead, he had kept in contact with them in the form of phone calls, but that was it and he was starting to miss them. Especially Esme. He couldn't picture his rest of his life if she wasn't there. Just like he couldn't picture it without his 'children'. He sighs slightly at the thought of them. They would be joining this school, as sixth to seventh years, but learning the things that the first years would learn, they would have their very own class. Carlisle couldn't have ever imagined himself as being a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher ever in his long life and it still made him chuckle to think he had got the job ahead of all those other wizards and witches.

The children climb onto the train and the moment all of them get on board the train simultaneously begins to chug along. The Cullen's laugh to them selves and find a compartment, the compartment they see is not quite first class and not quite what they were used to. They look around and all stare at Alice, she has the uncanny ability to see into the future and she had forgotten to let them know that they would be entering into such dismal surroundings. Edward looks out of the window, the sight was amazing, the trees were rushing past at an amazing speed and the wolves were running beside the train, almost as fast. Edward still maintained the fact that it would have been faster to run, but Carlisle was adamant that they had to take the train. He took his iPod out of his pocket and put his earphones into his ears, the familiar music of Debussy flowed through his brains. The song was classical and gave him a closer feeling to home than he ever thought he could get. It also made him feel closer to Carlisle.

* * *

The train pulls up at Hogwarts. As they un board the train Harry, Ron and Hermione hear the familiar sound of Hagrid calling for the first years.  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione. how are you?" they smile.

"We're fine Hagrid. Thanks. Are you still doing Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No not this year. We have a new professor this year. Her names Professor Cullen, she's the wife of the new DADA teacher. their kids are starting here as well."

"Oh My God." Harry Ron and Hermione turn around to see their new friends staring at a bunch of new kids. "they....are....Gorgeous" they all say at the same time. At this Harry and Ron clench their teeth and fists in annoyance while Hermione just stares with the others.

"Come on lets go get a carriage."

_  
_They climb into a carriage behind the beautiful new students; Harry and Ron grit their teeth in frustration and are happy when the girls from the train join their carriage. Being excited about the attention, Harry and Ron quickly begin a conversation and it leads to where the girls were last year.  
'we have always been here; it's just that this year, we have spoken to you.' Louise muttered.  
'Your right Weasel, you just haven't had the time for us before.' Sophie countered.  
Ron looked at Louise, 'I would always have time for you.' Louise blushed and Sophie elbowed Harry.  
The carriage pulls up at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the new students in the carriage in front gasp with awe at the school, the occupants of Harry's carriage giggle at this, Harry whispers to the rest of them 'They haven't seen anything yet'

_so review yeah? Thanks. _


End file.
